Harry Potter: The Alternative Story
by articwolf208
Summary: This story is what I believe would have happened if Harry were raised by wizards, rather than muggles. Hope you enjoy.


Worried. That was the only word to describe him on this night. He paced his study. He was in a large, circular room. Several curious-looking silver objects were set on spindle legged tables. The walls were covered with portraits of men and women, all who were currently asleep. An enormous, claw-footed desk was easily the largest piece of furniture in the room. Standing on a golden perch behind the door was a beautiful scarlet-feathered phoenix.

Tonight these simple objects meant nothing to this man for he has more important things on his mind. He was very tall and thin. Even though he was old, he gave off an energetic aura. His hair and beard, which was long enough to tuck into his belt, were silver in color. He was wearing long robes and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were bright and, despite his worry, sparkled behind half-moon spectacles. His nose was very long and crooked. His name was Albus Dumbledore.

What was plaguing him involved two people who were very close to him, James and Lily Potter. Earlier that night, they had an encounter with the greatest dark wizard of their time, a wizard who's name strikes fear into the heart of many, Lord Voldemort. This confrontation ended with their deaths. It also resulted in the disappearance of Lord Voldemort. The Potters had a son of about one year old. This boy was the downfall of the great wizard, for unknown reasons. When Voldemort attacked young Harry Potter, his spell backfired.

Harry is what was really causing Dumbledore's dilemma. He had to make a decision with what to do with Harry. He was trying to decide if Harry should live with a wizard family or if he would be better off with muggles when a knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come In," Dumbledore sighed. He had just taken his seat when in walked in a stern-looking woman with square-rimmed spectacles and her black hair in a tight bun. She seemed like the kind of woman that didn't put up with nonsense. She took the seat across form Dumbledore and didn't hesitate to get to the point.

"Is it true, Albus? Are the James and Lily dead?" She said immediately.

"Yes, I am afraid so Minerva. All of it. The good...and the bad." Dumbledore informed her.

"And the boy? Harry? How did he ever survive such an attack?"

"We can only guess, my dear Professor McGonagall. Once he arrives I am going to call a meeting of the Order to discuss what will happen to him."

"And how is Harry getting here?" McGonagall questioned.

"Hagrid is bringing him. Can you get in touch with the Order members and tell them we are having a meeting. Immediately." Dumbledore said.

Seconds later, there was a second knock on the door. In walked a man who seemed too large and bushy to be possible, but he was and he was carrying a tiny bundle in a blanket. Inside this blanket was the baby Harry. A baby that had already experienced horrors that most full grown wizards never do. With this, Minerva left to contact the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society of wizards who's goal it is to stop Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters.

Within the hour, the remaining members of the Order were sitting around a long wooden table located at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They included Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Sturgis Podmore, Emmeline Vance, Rubeus Hagrid, Alice Longbottom, and Frank Longbottom. The face of each showed great sorrow, all having personally known the Potters.

Dumbledore began the meeting. "So, you all know why we are all here. We all suffered a great loss, some more than others." With this, Dumbledore glanced at Remus Lupin, who was best friends with the couple. "We need to decide on what to do with Harry. We need to decide if he is better off with muggles or with our kind. This decision is too big for just one person, which is why I called this meeting. I wish to hear your input on this subject."

There was silence for a moment before Lupin spoke. "Harry needs to be with his kind. I know Lily and James better than I know myself and they would prefer that."

"No, he needs to be with muggles. Away from our kind. His life will not be the same if he lives with our kind. Doesn't he have muggle relatives?" Sturgis Podmore added.

Dumbledore responded. "He has an aunt and uncle. They, however, refuse to take him. Petunia Dursley wants nothing to do with wizards or her sister."

"Lily would never want that either. Petunia hated her, and she would probably hate her son as well." Lupin said. "I still believe that he is much better off with our kind. That way, he will be able to better understand what happened. How could I muggle every describe to a child that their parents, their real parents, were murdered by an evil wizard who tried to kill him as well. Everything will just be easier if he lives with wizards."

"Remus is right," Alastor Moody chimed in. "Harry would be better of in a wizarding family. One that has children already." He added when he say that Emmeline Vance had opened her mouth to offer.

"I know of one family. They have many children, one only a few months older than Harry. I know that they would be more than happy to take him in. They aren't exactly the richest people but they're good people. And they are very kind and nurturing." Elphias Doge informed everyone.

"Who are you talking about, Elphias?" Dedalus Diggle asked.

"Fabian and Gideon's sister. Do you remember meeting her. She is very mothering and protective. Her family would be perfect to take Harry in." Elphias told them.

Dumbledore's face lit up with new hope. "I know the family you speak of. They are quite perfect. Is everyone agreed that this is best for Harry? Remus, your opinion counts more than most of us, seeing as you were one of their best friends."

"Yes, I believe that this is best for Harry. He will be happier there. I know them personally and they are good people." Remus told them. There was murmured agreement all around the table.

"Very well," Dumbledore said as he stood. "If you will excuse me, I believe I have a letter to write."

Dumbledore left the room and quickly returned to his study, where he picked up a quill, grabbed a spare bit of parchment, sat down, and began to write;

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley...


End file.
